crescentclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Luna
'''''Intro; I am Luna.''''' You were a new cat of the clan, your (eye color) eyes wandered around the camp, Scythe giving you the tour already, her melanoid pelt already dashed off to order patrols out, and guess what? You now stand without no cat knowing your name, no defense, and most of all, no one you could trust. A monumental, vivid, alabaster shecat slowly padded towards you, a very bellicose look appearing on her face. Stress and worry building in your mind as she got closer and closer, she looked straight at you, her melanoid nose and your Somber nose barely missing each other. She quickly dashed away after a few seconds had passed, a eru shekit and a greyish tom followed her, giggling. You sighed, laying down in the middle of camp for a good amount of time, making a few friends like Angelkit, Sweetpaw, Soshi, and Oceanbreeze and her mate. But it wasn't long after that when the shecat came back with an ash and melanoid shecat with brazen, prussian blue eyes, with even more kits, the same two that chased after the alabaster one hiding beside the white one. The silvered one began; "Is this the one, Howa sister?" She began. The white one, known as Howa to your new beliefs, nodded, responding. "Yes it is." she quickly replied, both of them having a bellicose look on their face, but their fur both looked very alike, both were very sensuous, floccose fur. The Silvered one then started once more. "Are you a newcommer?" She glared at you, her serrated claws digging deep into the ground, you said with a worried, afraid voice, "Y-yes I am, I am (name), a new (kit, warrior, etc.) of this clan." you stated, a long, silent moment hung in the air, you just pointing out to yourself it was dead quiet, everyone watching, the shecat with Prussian blue eyes emotions took a turn for the better, purring in amusement she looked to her sister, jokingly "I swear, Howa! You fit over every newcommer!" She said jokingly, Howa then starting a blast of insults, she looked to you once more, purring. "Apologies for my sister, shes very alert and careful for the clan, stand up now! I want to see you full size and proud to be in this clan!" She said in a proud, brave voice. You quickly got to your paws, feeling joy and relief soar over you like a feast of (favorite prey). She then fluffed her fur out with strong pride. "I AM YOUR AWESOME CODEPUTY, LUNA! AND YOU SHALL ADDRESS ME AS YOUR AWESOMENESS!" She yowled. '''~Bio~''' Name: Luna Aj user: Jammer3l84h Rank: Codeputy Mate: Soshi Offspring: Gravity, Storm, Crater, and Solo Mother: OceanBreeze Father: Sihika? (I forgot, its something like that) Breed: Norwegian Forest Cat Siberian Cat mix Kind of 'dere' (because I can!): '''''LIGHT''''' Tunsdere Looks: Very fluffy, Eye color of Prussian blue, Grey and Black pelt (black stripes) Personality: She is very '''Loyal''' to her clan, and is very '''Prideful''' of herself, She is very good at '''Verbal Speech''' and '''Fighting''' she can be '''Annoying '''sometimes, but shes very '''Honest''' and '''Generous '''when she gets soft ~Relations to other fandoms~ She is strongly based off of Prussia from Axis Powers Hetalia, Prussia and Luna both calling themselves "awesome" some things she says like for example "suck it losers!" Are actually quotes from Prussia. Her name does '''NOT''' point to Luna from My Little Pony, it is actually to a song caleld Hijo De La Luna, mainly pointing to the Russian Dub. '''~Get in contact with me!~''' If you'd like to get in contact with me, here are a few things to talk to me! Kik Kik is a very good way to get in contact, I'm not on much, though, so its not the best My user on there is CosmicThe2edTimelord Animal Jam! okay duh. user is Jammer3l84h Anime Amino Now, this is just for anime fans if you put in Confederacy, mine should be the only one! thats me, anyway. Theme Songs Hijo De La Luna (RUS DUB) this is the main theme, and where her name came from Mien Gott - Prussia This is in tribute to the relations to Prussia from Axis Powers Hetalia, which Mein Gott is Prussias first character song... ITS BEA Pheniox - Imagine Dragons okay, duh. Bae song Heroes - Mans Zelmerlow OH. THIS IS A VERY GUTT SONG. JA. EUROVISION M8S Bad Apple!!! - Vocaloid This theme is a sharing theme with Howa, we have this thing called the Yin Yang sisters, and bad apple is like Yin Yang in the music video, SO WHY NOT? Esmerelda - Hunchback of Notre Dame (MUSICAL) GAH I LUFF THIS TOO MUCH Who are you, really? this is very good like dang, this describes her in battle Diabolic Clockwork - Two Steps from Hell oh. well. this is bad. the deadly side of Lunas about to emerge. WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!? Fanart/Art!